Moonlight Confessions
by shinju-kun
Summary: Gordin has fallen for Marth but is afriad that Merric will take him. Then, one night, Gordin decides to confess! Will Marth return his feelings? Find out! MarthxGordin Fluffy lemons plz. This is yaoi btw, if you odn like, then you do NOT want to look!


Marth hadn't thought anything of the archer at first; just a kind heart that was captured and on the verge of death. He had taken him in after ungagging him and consulting him, also supplying him with a bow. Throughout the months away from his homeland, Marth had gained the rust of many people, and rejoining with some old friends. Merric had to be one of his closest friends, and that upset the Archer, because whenever he was having a small chat with the Prince, the stupid sage gave him a look and took Marth away to "talk." Gordin was fed up with that and he eventually gave up, either keeping to himself whenever he was around or talking with Oguma about his swordsman skills.

Tonight would be different. Gordin would get s surprise so unexpected, it would leave him dazed for a few months.

Gordin had gone astray of their campsite and sat by a gentle river, looking at the moon and stars that reflected off of it. He had thought about what the sage had said to him earlier when Marth had left the two,

"_Marth is mine. So you had better stay away if you don't want this Starlight released on you_." Then_ he walked off, planting a seed of fear in the young archer._

Gordin shuddered at the thought and kicked off his shoes, dipping his feet into the water and sighing in contentment. He had found a good friend in the young prince but he had wanted something more. Of course, the prince seemed more oblivious than informative…He sighed yet again and leaned back on his arms, the stars littered across the sky in an almost pattern-like manner.

_I only wish you would notice me, sire… He thought, his mood being bumped again._

"Gordin? What are you doing here? It's cold out here."

He gasped slightly-he knew that voice anywhere. After a few footsteps, the older prince seated himself beside the archer, giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh, I was-uh…thinking I guess…"

"Thinking? About what?"

"We-well, it's nothing you would really be interested in, sire."

"Really? I would like to listen. I believe it's important to listen to my people, even if the news is bad. So, why don't you tell me?" He even faced the archer, baby blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

Gordin's heart skipped a few beats but he turned his attention down to the water, murmuring, "Well, I really do like someone…demo I don't know how to tell them…Plus the others keep getting in my way…"

"Romance…it's not really my thing. Though, if you want, I could talk to her if you want?"

The archer's heart dropped.

"Well…i-it's not a she...but a he…"

"Oh? Now I'm even more interested. Tell me, Gordin."

Gordin looked up at the prince and felt the familiar warmth spread to his cheeks, scooting closer to him.

"Will you not get mad at me then?"

"What reason would I have?"

"Ano…i-it's…you…" His voice came out in a whisper for the last part.

"Pardon?" He murmured, bowing his head slightly.

The green-haired archer bit his lip and went for it, crushing his lips against Marth's and squeezing his eyes shut. Marth blinked a few times but after his cheeks warmed up to a light pink, he hummed lightly and closed his eyes, titling his head into the kiss. After a moment, the archer pulled away, his head turning astray from the prince's eyes.

"Ahh…gomenasai…" He murmured, his face being set on fire by an internal match.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited to be either hit or rejected but neither happened. Instead, slender gloveless fingers cupped his chin and made him lock eyes, a warm smile melting his heart.

"Daijobu yo. I didn't mind." He murmured before pressing his lips against the archer's again, his other arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

A small gasp erupted from him, but the younger closed his eyes and loosely hung his arms on Marth's shoulders, relishing in the contact. They kissed each other sweetly, small gasps erupting from the archer in the small moment that they parted before kissing again. Losing his senses, Gordin accidentally pulled Marth on top of him as he fell back onto the grass, both of them softly gasping this time.

"A-ano..gomen..!"

"Sore wa daijōbu da yo."

He leaned down to kiss him more and even slid his tongue across the seam of his lips, the archer gasping, and making the perfect opportunity for the prince to slide his tongue inside. The boy moaned and clenched the fabric on his shoulders, the blush growing deeper. Marth felt around his mouth and played with his tongue, the younger rubbing against his tongue as well.

"Sire…"

"Please…" He breathed, in between kisses, "Just Marth will do…"

"Ah, okay, Marth. Ano…a-are you sure…? Here…?"

"Hmmm, you're right…demo, I'm not all too sure what the others would think if I took you back to the camp to finish."

Once again, the archer's cheeks flared up, making the prince chuckle.

"Would you rather stay here?"

The boy nodded and pulled the bluenette down for another deep kiss, being shifted so that his feet were out of the water and Marth straddled his hips. The boy moaned loudly in his throat as Marth removed his armor plate, tossing it aside and sliding his hand under his tunic. The archer gasped and Marth began kissing a trail of kisses down his cheek and to his neck, his gloved hand rubbing across erected nipples.

"Ah! Si-Marth!!"

Marth smirked and lifted the fabric over his head; also tossing it aside as he leaned down to kiss into the crook of the younger's neck. Even though he didn't really know much about the archer, he knew one thing for sure: he was quite loud at the smallest touch or kiss given. Maybe it was because he was still fresh to the experience, or if he was just naturally loud but Marth enjoyed it, provoking another string of whimpers and moans as he kissed down the archer's lean body, beginning to lap at one of his nipples as the other drew circles around the other teasingly.

"A-ahhh…Ma-Marth…!"

The Altean prince inwardly smirked and began to kiss back up to his lips, his hands swiftly undoing Gordin's pants, making the archer gasp. Another smirk crawled across the elder's lips and he dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, slowly sliding down his pants along with his boxers, and digesting the long and loud moan that followed. When they came to rest at his ankles, he hastily kicked them off along with his pants and boxers, completely exposed to the lovely prince. Marth kissed him some more and began to stroke the erected member with his finger-less gloved hand, a whimper arousing from the younger.

He pulled the prince close to his body and rocked his hips upward into Marth's hand, fisting his hands into the back of Marth's tunic as he whimpered. The prince delightfully watched as the younger's face twisted up in vague pleasure while the rest of his body trembled, making shaky gasps and moans crawl from between the archer's lips. The prince continued to teasingly stroke the green-haired boy, the whimpers adding to his growing erection. Finally the tip of Gordin's erection began to leak with pre cum and he squirmed, rocking his hips up into Marth's hand once again.

"Please...I-I want more…!"

Marth let out a soft moan and sat up, removing his fingerless gloves, tossing them aside and beginning to remove his clothing. Gordin's eyes fluttered open and he shyly helped, his hands grazing the soft and warm skin that was his shoulders as he removed the tunic. Once the clothes have been discarded, Marth hovered over the younger, hands on either side of his head as they stared at each other, panting lightly.

Marth gulped, not really sure if this was the right thing to do; when the archer's hand came up to cup his cheek, a shy smile playing across his lips, Marth smiled back, licking a couple of fingers. The green-haired boy smiled and Marth leaned down, placing he fingers at his entrance.

"Ready?" His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Gordin nodded and wrapped his arms around the strong yet small torso and pressed his fingers into his back, anxiously waiting. With one last nod, Marth pushed one finger in, almost stopping in his tracks as a pained gasp escaped those rosy pink lips. Tears pricked at the corners of the archer's eyes but when the bluenette deeply kissed him, the pain momentarily disappeared into just a small pressure, letting out a soft mewl. Marth saw this and began to gently thrust his finger into the younger, small gasps erupting from him in a rhythm-like manner; almost a song, and Marth enjoyed that. After a few more thrusts Marth added in the second finger, beginning to scissor them inside the tight warmth.

"A-ahh..si-sire…"

Marth chuckled. "Remember what I said about that, Gordin?"

"A-ah, s-sorry…but pl-please…I-I want you…want you now…"

Marth nodded and pulled his fingers out, a whimper bursting from him.

"I know, I know."

Marth lifted Gordin's legs up and over his shoulders, causing him to gas loudly, and positioned himself at the younger's entrance, locking eyes with him.

"A-are you ready?"

Dazzling blue eyes locked with baby blue and he nodded once again, pushing his hips down to try to push Marth inside. The elder nodded and leaned down to kiss him slowly, lightly pushing inside of the archer, both gasping at the new experience.

"Ah-si-sire…i-it hurts…" He whimpered, legs trembling along with the rest of his body.

Marth moaned and kissed him some more, tongues once again coming out to entangle in one another as he tried to keep still. Oh, it felt so good. The way Gordin was so tight, hot, and wet, it took all Marth had to not thrust into the younger.

"Oh, Gordin…"

He reached down to stroke every inch of his member, the boy's pained gasps dying down to soft, and pleasurable mewls. Just to be sure, Marth waited for a small while longer, letting out a small noise as Gordin's hips jerked down on his member. One of the archer's eyes opened and he nodded, licking across his lips. Marth smiled and began to gently push in and pull out of him, tilting his head back to moan at the sensations that ran through his veins.

Small shudders rippled through the younger's body and once his hips kept trying to push Marth in deeper, the prince began to push in deeper, picking up pace as well. His hands once again supported him on the side of the boy's head and he closed his eyes, listening to the moans and groans that burst from underneath him from his gentle lovemaking.

"Ah, ah, ah…Si-si-Ma-Ma-Marth….ohhh…please…" His arms spread out next to Marth's arms and he cried out, feeling the tip of Marth's member brush against something.

"A-are you ok-"

"Right there! H-harder…!"

Marth smiled and obeyed in a heartbeat, striking Gordin's prostate over, and over, and over again. A few thrusts, a few gasps, and a tense. Gordin arched his back into Marth and cried out, releasing his essence all over their stomachs and chests. Marth gasped and clenched his eyes shut, feeling he muscles squeeze his member so tight; it also brought Marth over the edge with one last thrust, his seed spurting deep inside the archer. The prince shuddered and pulled out, collapsing next to Gordin; the only sound that could be heard was their heavy panting and after Marth had regained his breath, he shakily leaned up again, cupping he green-haired boy's cheek.

Gordin's eyes once again fluttered open and he shyly smiled up at his prince and tilted his head up for a kiss, his eyes closing as he pursed his lips a little. Marth chuckled and leaned down, sharing a tender and loving kiss with his archer. When Marth pulled away, they both shuddered as the wind kissed their unknown sweat. The bluenette removed the legs from his shoulders and held the younger close, nuzzling his neck.

"Si-Marth?"

"Hm?"

"S-should we be heading back now…? We can't stay here all night…"

Marth let out a disapproving groan but nodded, helping Gordin up and redressing. He stood and when Gordin was trying to stand to put his pants back on, his knees gave way, feeling like they were made of rubber. The prince chuckled.

"Do you need help?"

"Ah! N-no! I don't!" He stubbornly said, trying to stand once again, but getting the same result.

The prince chuckled again and helped slide on his pants, picking him up bridal style.

"Wah! M-Marth please!! I-I can walk!!"

"At your state you'd have to crawl back to camp; and even then you wouldn't get very far," The elder dismissed, striding back to the camp. Gordin groaned but gave in, relaxing against the strong chest. Once Marth had gotten inside, he set the boy down on the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up to their necks, winking at him.

Said boy jumped but bit his lip, whispering, "Marth?"

"Yes?"

He yawned and closed his eyes, scooting into the warmth, "I-I'm really glad that I confessed to you tonight…"

The prince chuckled for the last time and squeezed him one last time, kissing his head. "Dakara gozen ichi ima, ai surīpujōtai ni hairu."

The archer didn't need to be told twice. He instantly fell asleep and Marth followed suit, also happy that the archer had confessed.

~*完*~


End file.
